sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
I Fell in Love with the Devil
| format = Digital download | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | label = BMG | writer = Avril Lavigne | producer = * Avril Lavigne * Chris Baseford | prev_title = Dumb Blonde | prev_year = 2019 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} }} "I Fell in Love with the Devil" is a song by Canadian singer-songwriter Avril Lavigne and is the third track from Avril Lavigne's sixth studio album, Head Above Water. It was written by Lavigne about a toxic relationship she maintained while suffering from Lyme disease. She was also the producer of the song alongside Chris Baseford. It was released as the fourth single from the album on June 28, 2019. Background and release On February 7, Avril wrote about the song: "Sometimes your heart conflicts with your head and leads you into situations that you know aren’t right and then once you're there, it's very difficult to get out. I also produced this song with Chris Baseford." "I Fell in Love with the Devil" was announced as the fourth single and officially the second single from the album on June 7, 2019. Critical reception In a review of Head Above Water, Arielle Gordon of Pitchfork said "Unfortunately, many of the statements she makes are, by contrast, stale and uninspired. Even in its strongest moments, there is nothing revelatory in the lyrics, which have a tendency to run out of steam. The worst offender might be 'I Fell in Love with the Devil', which recounts the story of a wayward lover with metaphors that seem plucked from a LiveJournal entry". SPIN s Zoe Camp was also unfavorable in her review, stating that Lavigne took a "technically slack (read: bored-sounding) stab at soul on 'I Fell in Love with the Devil'" and offered a "not-hot take on an abusive relationship". Alexandra Pollard of The Independent was more positive in her review of the song, claiming "Lavigne's voice reaches new heights too–particularly on 'I Fell in Love with the Devil', an ominous, tightly crafted rumination on toxic relationships". Rolling Stone s Emily Zemler labelled it an "emotive anthem" and a "heartbreak-tinged number", and went on to claim that "Fell in Love with the Devil' is a much more emotionally-driven track than her previous singles, 'Head Above Water' and 'Dumb Blonde'". Music video A music video for the song premiered on July 15, 2019. Lavigne has been sharing teaser photos of the video shoot to promote the song which later caused controversy. Lavigne was accused of being anti-religious by using religious images to promote the song. Live performances Lavigne performed the song on The Late Late Show with James Corden on April 30, 2019. Track listing *'Digital download' # "I Fell in Love with the Devil" (Radio Edit) – 3:38 Credits and personnel * Avril Lavigne – lead vocals, writer, producer * Chris Baseford – producer * Stephan Moccio – piano Release history See also *Avril Lavigne discography *List of songs performed by Avril Lavigne References Category:2019 singles Category:2019 songs Category:Avril Lavigne songs Category:Songs written by Avril Lavigne